Contrato de amor
by Black Magician Girl sweet
Summary: Por circunstancias fuera del alcanse de Atem y los malentendidos hacen que la persona que mas ama se aleje de él guardandole un gran rencor , al punto de tenderle una trampa . ¿podrá solucionarse la situación? , el amor siempre triunfa ? solo el futuró lo dirá ...pero la suerte estará con Atem?.


El Contrato de Amor

Este Fanfic va dedicado a una gran amiga Yailin Parker , en el mismo voy jugar con las personalidades de ambos personajes , que son creación del gran Kazuki takahashi

Pareja : Seto Kaiba x Atem

Era un día como cualquiera, soleado con aires bastantes frescos y en la casa de Solomón Mutou no era la excepción .

Atendía su tienda de juegos la cual era la única entrada que poseía para mantener a sus dos nietos a quienes amaba con todo su Corazón y eran la única familia que tenía ,orgulloso de su trabajo de todas las cosas que humildemente tenía , especialmente su casa la cual usada no solo como casa de habitación sino como negocio comercial .

Se disponía a almorzar cuando de pronto suena el teléfono el cual sin miramientos contestó.

¡Buenas tardes! ¿se encuentra el señor Solomón Mutó ? hablaba una voz femenina muy educada ,

Sí , claro con él habla , ¿para que soy bueno señorita?

Es para informarle que su casa ha sido embargada tienen una semana para desocuparla, no se pagaron a tiempo los cobros Judiciales, tampoco se llegó a una negociación, lo lamento para más información preséntese en las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp para firmar el respetivo documento puede preguntar por mí, mi nombre es Isis Ishtar , gracias .

*se le cae el teléfono de las manos *

¡¿Ahora que voy a hacer?! ¡¿Cómo podré mantenerlos?!

¡No puedo pagar esa cantidad de dinero! .

¡Yugi! ¡Atem! Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos como cascadas un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cabeza acompañado de otro muy intenso en su pecho .

En esos momentos iba entrando yugi quién venía del colegio muy feliz como era habitual.

-Hola abuelit- ¡ ¿abuelo que tienes?! ¡¿qué te pasa?! Dijo el chico asustado por su abuelo , vió el semblante pálido y más aún por la mano contra su pecho que sostenía con fuerza.

\- ¡Yugi lo siento mi nieto tendremos que irnos de la casa en una semana perdóname!..

Al terminar de decir esto se desvaneció en los brazos de Yugi quién lloraba y gritaba por ayuda alertando los vecinos a la par de la vivienda .

¡Atem hermano te necesito! , se lamentaba el más chico de los dos .

En el colegio podían escucharse las risas de los colegiales de todos los grados , comiendo yendo a la cafetería ,a la soda o simplemente platicando como ya era costumbre .

-¿Atem dime que le dijiste a Anzu ?, escuché que se te confesó Romeo , se burlaba Joey .

-Yo no pude mentirle mi corazón es de otra persona , eso ya es de años , rechacé sus sentimientos de una forma amable la llevé a cenar y le ofrecí mi amistad incondicional, Agregó algo triste .

Son varias chicas a las que tuve que rechazar, no sé que tengo de especial ,

se sumía en sus pensamientos cuando se interrumpe la plática con una llamada de su hermano yugi .

\- ¡Hermano ven rápido! .

-Pero yugi ¿qué pasa dime? * asustado de escuchar a su hermano en ese estado *

-Voy con nuestro abuelo en una ambulancia camino al hospital le dio un paro cardíaco * sollozaba* .

Ven apresúrate estamos en el hospital del centro.

-¡Yugi ahí estaré! tranquilo ,ya llego no te despegues de él

* colgó la llamada *.

\- Joey discúlpame con el profesor dile lo que está pasando aun faltan 10 minutos ,

-viejo pero él profe … nah ve hombre yo le explicaré tendrá que comprender o lo someteré a unos buenos golpes ..

\- Joey … te pagaré esto algún día … *agarra su bolso y sale a toda velocidad* .

Al pasar las horas su abuelo ya estaba en la casa tomando reposo , le dieron unas pastillas súper pesadas para su organismo y varios exámenes .

Estaba muy preocupado por él y también por su hermano que desde la mañana no salía del cuarto ,después de estar toda la noche en ese hospital .

Hoy tenía la cita en kaiba Corp su abuelo pero era obvio que él no podría asistir en esas condiciones tan delicadas así que él decidió ir , le avisó a yugi y luego partió .

Al llegar a la corporación Kaiba preguntó por Isis Ishtar como decía los apuntes , está le dijo que él mismo tenía que tratar con Seto Kaiba y que lo estaba esperando en su oficina .

Al escuchar ese nombre se le revolvió el estómago, muchos recuerdos dolorosos y demás pero ni modo ,tenía que afrontar la situación como él hombre que era no había tiempo para escusas ni sentimientos .

Toca la puerta al llegar , respira profundo tratando de relajarse .

-¡Adelante! se escuchó una voz ronca desde más adentro de la oficina.

-¡Gracias! contestó al mismo tiempo que camina al frente erguido con orgullo con presencia.

\- ¡Muy buenos días Atem Mutou! , ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí !,si no mas recuerdo la cita era para su abuelo ya veo que no resististe y llegaste ...

Rió burlón el magnate de la corporación.

Escuchar a ese hombre burlándose de él, sintió una gran necesidad de plantarle un buen puñetazo en la cara , pero no era el momento venía en representación de su abuelo y en cierta forma seto tenía algo de razón era su abuelo no él a quién citó.

-Señor Kaiba mi abuelo está reposando en una condición muy delicada vengo a representarlo, aquí está el dictamen médico que lo prueba * agarra el documento y se lo da a seto en las manos *

\- Pero siéntate, no muerdo , tomó el documento,

\- Espero que no sea falso o talvez una excusa barata para no darme la cara por él dinero que pidió dijo sarcástico.

-Señor * apretaba los puños * mi abuelo no es así, vamos a pagar su préstamo le dijo decidido con una mirada retadora .

-¿Así cuando y como ? si ya pasó el tiempo límite y ni la cuarta parte a cancelado , y por él estado que me acabas de decir no creo que lo haga , no me queda más remedio que proseguir con el desalojo de la vivienda , Aunque es muy pequeña solo la voy a demoler,

ese terreno no me servirá para nada, tal vez para meter unas gallinas ,explicó el millonario.

\- En verdad kaiba tenía el don de desesperarlo y sacarlo de sus cávales rápidamente. Sin embargó soportó todo la humillación a cambió de una oportunidad ,

-Señor kaiba deme una oportunidad prometo darle cada centavo , pero no de esa orden aún *tenía intenciones de hincarse*,

-Accederé a lo que me pides no porque tú lo digas, si no porque se me ha ocurrido una buena forma de humillarte y al mismo tiempo de ganar ese dinero que me debes .

Tengo un Night club el más grande de la cuidad ocupo un Bailarín , técnicamente tendrás que dejarte tocar ,servir a los clientes , bailar semidesnudo, algún servicio sexual que te pidan y demás , eso sí te pagaré muy bien mi querido Atem dijo el empresario entre burlas.

¡Kaiba por supuesto que no ! tengo dignidad no soy una cualquiera de esas a las que frecuentas!.* muy indignado por semejante propuesta *,

Atem no estás en posición de negarte ¿ ya olvidaste que puedo demoler su casa ? ¿y los estudios de medicina de yugi? ,

¿ tu sueño de convertirte en abogado ? ,

Me pregunto qué diría tu abuelo al ver las paredes en el suelo que tanto le costó construir.

Sabes que con la edad que tienes nadie te dará trabajo y si lo encuentras no podrás estudiar y seguir con tu sueño ,

¡No me retes!, además sin tomar en cuenta que yo controlo toda esta cuidad!

JAJAJAJA

*Sentado * me tiene no puedo negar que todo lo que me ha dicho es la verdad , piensa en su hermano y su abuelo en el futuro que les espera *

Se levanta lo mira desafiante

-¡Está bien kaiba seré tú bailarín!, pero cumple la promesa de no desalojarnos aún .

-¡No me des ordenes! un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas ,será un placer presenciar un espectáculo tuyo

y ver como tu orgullo se desploma al ser sometido por algún chico .

Te aviso de una vez que si dejas el trabajo meteré a tu abuelo a la cárcel .

-¡Ahora ven a firmar el contrato Atem .

-¡Desde hoy soy tu jefe !.

-Se acercó con una furia inmensa, la cual trató de ahogar con sus puños , firmó el contrato sin titubear ,* Yugi , abuelo lo hago por ustedes *.

-Bien ya puedes retirarte hoy mismo entras, te van a enseñar a bailar como un profesional ¡Ahora lárgate ! , tengo una compañía que atender .

\- Con su permiso .. se-ñor ..

estaba muy tenso pero no agregó nada más y salió .

Por un lado sintió alivio no iban a demoler la casa aún y él podría seguir con su sueño de ser abogado y yugi con el suyo . llegó a la casa, le contó todo a su hermano escondiendo algunos detalles vergonzosos solo le dijo que consiguió un trabajo nocturno para hacerle frente a la deuda y que pagaban muy bien y lo hizo prometer no decirle nada al abuelo para no altérarlo .

En la noche tal como le había prometido llegó al club nocturno .

Había muchas personas, estaba repleto, el lugar era muy lujoso digna adquisición de los kaiba .

Apenas llegó no salió desapercibido, todos lo acosaban con sus miradas lujuriosas se apresuró , poco faltaba para que literalmente se le tiraran encima , llegó al lugar y pregunto por el instructor Eduardo .

Bajó las escaleras como le dijeron las chicas de secretaría y entró .

Ese día fue muy agotador pero era muy hábil aprendiendo los movimientos. tres meses después ya era un experto .

La popularidad del club nocturno se disparó como la espuma, gracias a Atem quién se hacía llamar "Yami Yugi ".

Sus presentaciones eran muy cotizadas y rápidamente desplazó a varios bailarines y bailarinas .

Los clientes empezaron a reservar citas con él para un encuentro sexual , como ya era costumbre a cambio de una buena suma de billetes ,pero era tanta la demanda que solo el mejor postor tendría ese privilegio.

Kaiba tomó ventaja de la popularidad de yami yugi controlando sus presentaciones y convirtiéndolo en la estrella más cotizada de ese club no cualquiera, hecho para millonarios como él y sacar el doble de la ganancia.

Tenía ya bastante de trabajar , cada sueldo lo ahorraba y pagaba lo necesario como el agua , la luz , colegio y demás cosas que ocuparan ,para guardar el resto en el banco .

Todos los días salía muy tarde y al otro día al colegio , casi no dormía .

yugi , joey se preocupan mucho por él, pero siempre les decía que estaba muy bien y que era muy feliz con su trabajo, regalándoles una sonrisa .

En los recreos se quedaba dormido en las zonas verdes para tener más tranquilidad, aun así su desempeño en el colegio era magnífico .

Llegó la gran noche donde se subastaría al bailarín más cotizado del night club "Yami Yugi " , estaba muy nervioso era virgen nunca imaginó que perdería su virginidad de esta manera y bien sabía que tan poco podía oponerse a la voluntad de kaiba .

Cambiaste mucho desde que nos conocimos en el orfanato, Seto .. yo te …

Vino una mujer a decirle que ya era su turno, al lo que él solo se puso la máscara gótica para esconder su rostro, la capa y el pantalón de cuero que le quedaba súper ajustado que causaba muchos desmayos en su show .

Respiró y trató de no pensar en lo que le esperaba después de la presentación .

Se subió al escenario como era costumbre, estaba de espaldas ,al sonar la música se volteó a bailarle a su público

Movimientos muy sensuales y despaciosos .

Los hombres que más lo buscaban eran de edades de 50 en adelante con mucho dinero.

En el público estaba alguien con una capucha negra observando a Yami se relamía los labios , hacía mala cara al ver a cualquiera mirar a ese bailarín .

Nunca se perdía un show de Yami era fiel seguidor suyo ,

Llegó el momento de quitarse su capa , así lo hizo mientras bailaba seductoramente ,tirándola al público .

Cabe destacar el semejante pleito que se alzó entre unas las chicas que peleaban por la capa que había tirado el provocativo joven.

Al momento de bailar la famosa danza pole dance,

Al darse la vuelta se podía observar su trabajado trasero y como meneaba su cadera agarrándose del tubo subiendo arriba de el y bajando , como resultado varios hombres querían subir a agarrarlo,

pero el encapuchado presente entre el público los golpeaba , los mandaba como títeres al suelo después los pateaba , con las luces y la música nadie se daba cuenta .

Toda la atención se la llevaba el hombre de cabello tricolor puntiagudo .

Las mujeres le tiraban sus sostenes, rosas, peluches mas una lo llamó porque tenía un billete y él dejó que se lo metiera en el pantalón , le danzó a la chica ahí mismo , cosa que el hombre de capa negra le molestó .

Yami yugi continuaba restregando su cuerpo contra el tubo y dando vueltas sobre él a lo cual daba expresiones con su cara como si de sexo se tratara.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la Subasta del gran Yami yugi ya se iba a acercando .

Los hombres y mujeres presentes tendrían una batalla para quedarse con tan sensual premio .

Para terminar el acto Atem se quita su camisa que era una malla negra transparente y la tira al público .

Sucedió algo similar a lo ocurrido , esta vez,

el miedo se apoderó de él y con una reverencia se despidió de su fiel público sonriendo aunque por dentro quería morir allí mismo .

¡Estuviste grandioso Atem! le dijo una bailarina, de nombre Hannna ¿no te quedarás a saber quién será tu cliente ?

Ella le dio una botella con agua era muy simpática con él pero respetosa .

Recibe la botella , -¡gracias Hanna! , la verdad no sé quién sea ,

mi vida no será la misma, con una débil sonrisa se aleja del escenario y se va a bañar para estar listo para su cliente .

Ya en la ducha no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, pensando en su amor no correspondido por Seto kaiba,

y más aun fue él mismo quién lo puso en esa penosa situación .

-Yo te amaba tanto y tu solías aparentarlo también, hasta que te alejaron de mí ...

Fuiste cambiando ,al vernos en la escuela hasta el colegio .

le debo todo a la familia de yugi quién me adoptó esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverles el favor .

No sería quién soy ahora , si no fuera por yugi y el abuelo .

-Pero duele tanto .. me he convertido en una puta a sus ojos y con todo ese dinero como siquiera me atrevo a soñar que algún día me querrá .

Salió de la ducha, se vistió con el sensual traje que le dieron las maquillistas, quienes ahora mismo le delineaban los ojos de nuevo .

-¡Se ve muy bien Atem ! lo alabó Maribel la maquillista quién había terminado de ponerle la corona .. en verdad realza tu belleza ese traje .

En la subasta todo era muy reñido pero el encapuchado ofreció la cantidad de quinientos mil millones de Dólares y amenazó que sin no era suficiente daría 10 veces esa cantidad ahora mismo.

-¡Díganme! ¿ Quién se atreve a dar más que yo ?

¡JAJAJAJA!

¡Aun puedo seguir si lo desean! ,

¡Yami yugi será mío está noche ! , ¡Ni se les ocurra retarme no saben con quién se están metiendo!, ¡Les recomiendo que se retiren ahora mismo !.

Todos los presentes en la subasta cerraron la boca y se fueron , ese encapuchado tenía mucho dinero sin duda y estaba loco por ese bailarín.

-¡VENDIDO! al Joven "Caballito de mar" así se apodaba ese encapuchado.

¡Bien mi plan a sido un éxito! * sonreía *

¡así debe ser y será !..

Atem estaba en la cama matrimonial , cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nervioso … se puso peor cuando escuchó la puerta cuando era abierta .

Juró que su corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante , cuando vió entrar a un hombre fornido con capa negra a la cual no podía verle su rostro solo le hablo con un distorsionador de voz.

¡A llegado la hora de que tome mi preciado premio!

Atem petrificado no era capaz de moverse .

El sujeto misterioso se acercaba mas, acorralándolo contra la pared

-¡QUÍTAME ESTA CAPA AHORA !

Atem pensaba en darle una patada por los bajos y escapar pero recordó la amenaza de Seto y se abstuvo de hacerlo ,

en lugar de eso obedeció al sujeto y le quitó la capa .

Quedó sin aliento al verlo, no era capaz de moverse ni de decir palabra alguna …

-¿Que pasa?- ¡No soy un fantasma!

JAJAJAJA,

Mi estimado Atem … o no disculpa mi provocativo Yami Yugi se burló ,el hombre al frente de Atem .

-¡SE-TOOO! ,Por fin reaccionó , ¿tu viniste a? ..

\- JAJAJAJA no te emociones mucho Atem ..

pagué mucho por tu trasero y ahora mismo voy a tener el placer de hacerte mío y darme cuenta si valió la pena cada dólar que invertí en esa subasta …

-Seto yo … ¿es una broma verdad ? , ¿ tú no me amas no es así ?

\- No seas iluso como podría yo amarte ? se acercó más a Atem, a quién acorraló hasta hacerlo caer en la cama Matrimonial , Lindo traje mi Faraón … se puso encima de Atem besándolo con pasión y quitándole la capa de su traje .

\- AHHH se liberó agitado por el beso ,

¡Se-to.. espera! …

Tú promesa sigue en pie cierto ? , agitado por la forma tan posesiva en la que fue besado , de ser en otra circunstancia como él la soñó , ahora estuviera totalmente encantado por la caricia , no había duda nadie como Seto para hacerlo excitarse de esa forma , pero la cruda realidad era otra , no hacía más que ser una marioneta manipulada por él .

\- No me digas que no te gustó , vas a decirme que eres virgen porque eso no lo creo,

-¿Tímido tal vez ?con esa forma de bailar y actuar ante él público como un verdadero experto?

-¡Si tienes miedo dímelo ! jajajaja

-En cuanto al trato, depende de ti, ya te lo dije si te hechas para atrás como él cobarde que siempre has sido no me culpes a mí ,

Si no a tu inocencia que en mí opinión no te queda .

-¡No soy un cobarde kaiba! y tampoco te tengo miedo acabemos con esto de una vez estaré aquí hasta saciarte ,luego cumple tu palabra .

Se acercó al orgulloso millonario lo besó con igual pasión como seto lo hizo con él.

Se sentó encima de él con ese traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación luego de verse obligados a separarse para respirar , empezó a lamer el rostro de Seto transmitiéndole el deseo que siempre ha sentido por él .

Esa hermosa corona bañada en oro puro que adornaba su frente , hacía juego con esos Rubíes que poseía por ojos ,los cuales miraban al millonario que estaba hipnotizado por la persona que sostenía con una sola mano su rostro ,no hacía más que penetrarlo con sus ojos azules .

-Faraón con eso que ha hecho has aumentado más mi deseo por ti no me voy a contener así que prepárate .

Sienta a Atem en sus piernas más en especifico en su abultado miembro,

\- Hazte una idea de lo que tendrás adentro , le sonrío tumbándolo de nuevo en la cama para comenzar a llenar su cuello de besos al mismo tiempo que rasgaba su traje , subió y lo besó de nuevo mordiéndole los labios a lo que obtuvo como resultado un quejido de parte de su acompañante ,

¡Se-to! .. colocaba sus brazos en la espalda de él mismo acariciándola.

El millonario literalmente le arrancó la prenda a Atem dejándolo expuesto, le pudo ver un tatuaje con la forma de una pirámide en color dorado en su parte baja casi llegando a su miembro .

-¡No me mires así !, * apenado * deja de mirarme de esa manera , trataba de cubrir su parte intima era su primera vez , nadie lo había visto desnudo nunca .

Seto apartó su mano y le levantó su pierna con su mano ,obtuvo la mejor vista de todas , la más provocativa que nunca ni en sus sueños imaginó .

La piel totalmente depilada y suave con un perfume difícil de olvidar a vanilla y cherry.

Apenas vio su miembro ,comenzó a tocarlo de arriba , abajo con movimientos ágiles y lentos , las yemas de sus dedos las apretó más en la punta , causándole sensaciones muy placenteras a Atem .

Sacándole desvergonzados gemidos que los quiso acallar con su mano .

¡Estás muy bien dotado Atem! ¡tu cuerpo es facinante! , le confesó y después metió su pene a la boca .

¡Kai-ba no! … ¡No hagas eso por favor es tan !..

¡AHHH ! cerraba sus ojos y trataba de empujar a Seto , pero tenía que ser sincero le estaba encantando, ser devorado por esos labios tan candentes y sensuales .

Al poco tiempo Seto logró su cometido Atem se derramó en su boca , él tragó todo gustoso , lamiendo toda su esencia mirando su sonrojado rostro .

Seto se quitó su camisa y pantalón preparándose para tomar a Atem quién a cada instante se tensaba más por la agresividad con la que se estaba tornando todo .

-¡Seto se dulce soy virgen .. por favor !

Inmediatamente algo en el corazón se Seto reaccionó

-¿Virgen ? se enfurece ¡no me mientas Atem! ¡No eres virgen ya te has acostado con

Joey wheeler !.

Le levantó una pierna y metió un dedo , luego dos y después tres .. esperando que Atem se acostumbrara .

-¡Eso no es … ¡AHHH! verdad! muy agitado por sentir la intromisión sentía mucho el dolor,

¡Yo siempre te he …

Seto no quiso escuchar más mentiras y lo penetra de un solo golpe .

¡AHHH ! sus gritos se esparcieron por todo el cuarto.

*** flash back***

En el orfanato llovía mucho , la cantidad de niños abandonados por sus padres y otros por no tener con quién quedarse simplemente aumentaba la cantidad de necesitados de amor y de un hogar que se hiciera cargo de ellos .

la institución no sabía qué hacer , la encargada Naomi se ponía cada vez más triste se les acababa las provisiones , aun así , era una chica entregada para atender a esos angelitos que siempre le hacían sentir su corazón lleno ya que nunca pudo tener hijos .

Ella y su esposo estaban orgullosos , en ese día traían a un niño de 7 años , estaban muy emocionados de poder ayudarlo ,tras todas las firmas y papeles la institución recibía al niño , muy hermoso de cabello tricolor de origen egipcio quién había perdido sus padres y no tenía más familiares .

al llegar al lugar el pequeño rompió en llanto ,estar lleno de desconocidos y ser presentado con los demás .

Todos lo ignoraron ,excepto un niño de 12 años quién al verlo llorar se le acercó presentándose muy amigable con él .

-¡Hola niño!¿ porqué lloras ? me llamo Seto ,desde ahora no estarás más solo , yo te cuidaré , terminando la presentación saca un dulce y se lo da , el pequeño le sonríe y se presenta.

-Gra-cias ... me llamo Atem .

Desde ese día eran inseparables , quién se metiera con Atem lo lamentaba y mucho, pues Seto lo defendía de las inmadureces de los demás niños , quienes no soportaban al niño porque decían que era el favorito de Naomi , cosa que no era realidad solo que Atem tenía una salud delicada .

Ella y su esposo luchaban por todos los pequeños , pero eso los niños no lo entendían y por eso se desquitaban con el tricolor .

Al pasar el tiempo la relación de ellos tomaba más fuerza , al llegar a su adolescencia , Atem no miraba a Seto de la misma forma ,él siempre reconoció amarlo de sobremanera , y a él parecía no molestarle sus atenciones y acercamientos .

Hasta el día que adoptaron a Seto ,un millonario que puso sus ojos en él ,para que le hiciera compañía a su hijo Mokuba , ese día Seto besó a Atem con 10 años y él con 15 años le hizo la promesa que algún día lo haría su esposo , dejando a Atem ahogado en lágrimas por la separación .

No pasó mucho tiempo para que adoptaran a Atem, él señor Solomón le impresionó su peculiar parecido con su pequeño nieto , la amabilidad y la inteligencia que poseía .

Les daría todo a ambos , él luchaba por su futuro , escuela ,colegio y la universidad , todas esas visiones la tuvo desde el momento que vio como su Yugi se encariñó en termino de diez minutos con Atem .

Cuando los dos entraron a la preparatoria , seto ya se hacía cargo de la empresa kaiba ,

por su tenacidad ,pues poseía habilidades excepcionales para los negocios , la fama de sus famosos juegos se esparció por todo Japón , hasta llegar a oídos de Atem , sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amado a quién nunca pudo olvidar .

Seto de la misma manera obsesiva nunca se olvidó de Atem, al buscarlo de nuevo en el orfanato y darse cuenta que había sido adoptado creo la necesidad en él de saber e investigar más de esa familia Mutuo ,quién osó llevarse a su tesoro más preciado, usó todos los recursos para encontrar a Atem y así lo hizo .

Lo encontró en una preparatoria pública y desde ese momento siguió todos sus pasos pagando a un detective privado para que vigilara sus movimientos día y noche para saber cuanto había cambiado mentalmente y físicamente su amado .

Finalmente un día se armó de valor para hacer su segunda confeción todo era perfecto , pero al citar a Atem a un lugar y tras darse cuenta de un chico rubio explosivo ,su confianza decayó sintiéndose reemplazado por él y mas al confirmar por si mismo y no querer creer las palabras de su detective , decidió ir a ver la " verdad " por él mismo .

Al finalizar las clases llegó al lugar que Atem siempre frecuentaba después del recreo, la azotea del colegio y lo que encontró mató sus ilusiones y su amor " para siempre"

Joey wheeler besando a Atem…,

¡sú Atem !

Ni siquiera se molestó en seguir viendo se largó de ahí con su corazón hecho pedazos , resintiendo eso hasta el día de hoy .

*** fin del flash back***

-¡No te burles de mí Atem eso no te lo permito! , lo embistía mas fuerte ,

-¡Seto me duele!

-¡Sácalo !

lloraba al ser profanado tan bruscamente , el millonario le cambió de posición poniéndolo en cuatro salía de él y volvía a meterse con velocidad ,

\- ¡Entonces niégame lo que vi hace muchos años como te tragabas a joey Wheeler! .

Lo estaba interrogando , si eres virgen hoy lo sabré Atem de eso puedes estar seguro , continuaba embistiéndolo .

Atem no podía objetar nada solo le salían gemidos y palabras sin sentido , el dolor ya estaba pasando y ahora disfrutaba cada embestida podía sentir como era totalmente tomado por la persona que amaba decidió entregarse y disfrutar el momento sin duda ,era muy bueno en la cama .

Su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro y eso no pasó desapercibido por seto quién comenzaba a masturbarlo sin dejar de embestirlo .

-¡Dame más seto ¡ entre gemidos totalmente entregado al placer que era sometido ,cosa que a seto no le molestó para nada .

-Cumpliré tu deseo Atem , enseguida aumentó su velocidad saliendo de él y entrando rápidamente tocando su punto G , haciendolo delirar y gritar al sentir como era llenado con el semen , con un ligero tono femenino tras sentir la deliciosa embestida se vino en la cama ,al instante perdiendo la conciencia .

Dejando a un Seto bastante preocupado, que de inmediato sacó su miembro , revisando a su acompañante minuciosamente , pudo ver su miembro lleno de sangre y semen , *atónito *.

-Sí eras virgen después de todo Atem ...

confesó arrepentido por no haberle creído .

Besó al hermoso tricolor en sus labios y salió de la cama para bañarse y llamar al médico para que viniera a ver a su compañero .

Al ver a Atem dormir con tanta paz calmó su furia la que se convirtió en arrepentimiento .

Sacó su celular y ordenó que de inmediato unos de sus hoteles más lujosos se prepara para recibirlos de inmediato .

El médico revisó a Atem le mandó tratamiento y finalmente Seto lo cargó con sus propios brazos a su limosina para ser llevados al hotel que él mismo reservó en su totalidad para no ser molestados .

De camino jugaba con el cabello de Atem quien iba en sus regazos , al cual no dejaba de abrazar .

Al llegar a su hotel cambió de ropa a su invitado y se acostó a su lado , pues mañana sería un día muy agitado para él.

*No te preocupes Atem de ahora en adelante tus preocupaciones no tendrán sentido *.para cerrar sus ojos y dormir a su lado .

A la mañana siguiente al despertar , no había nadie en su lecho , no reconocía donde estaba ,no sentía dolor en su entrada, vestía una lujosa bata y lo más importante

¿Donde estaba él?

Se ha burlado de mí .. fui un idiota al creer en su palabra … comenzó a derramar miles de lágrimas .

Decidió irse de ahí lo más pronto posible

Se fue a bañar , al salir del baño tocaban a su puerta , extrañado se colocó la bata de paño y fue a abrir la puerta ,

afuera de la habitación se encontraba la mucama con una elegante bolsa de regalo y una carta , lo saludó y le entregó las cosas con una sonrisa avisándole que pronto traería su desayuno , el cual Atem rechazó de la forma más educada posible .

Quería salir de ahí alejarse del imperio Kaiba borrar todos sus recuerdos ahora era humillante ,su enemigo no solo lo humilló se aprovechó de él .

-¡No cumpliste tu promesa Kaiba! pero al entrar vio una carta en la bolsa de regalo junto con un traje formal adentro de ella .

Abrió la carta y confirmó lo que pensaba , era Kaiba quién de nuevo lo citaba en su oficina .

le pedía que no faltara , decidió ir mas para encararlo que por otra razón , se colocó él traje que venía en la bolsa de regalo no tenía opción su ropa se había quedado en aquél lugar y no podía salir desnudo .

se apresuró a ir a la corporación de camino se topó a una amiga del club que lo reconoció y saludó .

ya se acercaba la hora de la cita y esperó en secretaría mientras Seto lo llamaba , no podía quitarse los recuerdos de la noche pasada de cómo hiso el amor con él , no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara después de cómo se entregó y le pedía más en sus brazos , un tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas .

Su corazón latía a mil , la secretaría lo sacó de sus pensamientos avisándole que Seto lo mandó a llamar .

Atem pasó de inmediato encontrándose con un Kaiba bastante elegante como siempre pero esta vez ,pudo ver sus pectorales perfectos con esa camisa tallada y ese pantalón ,sus bellísimos ojos azules deslumbraban más que nunca , sintió deseos de ser tomado ahí mismo .

-* ¿Que estoy pensando ?* se puso más rojo .

-Buenos días Atem , le habló serio como de costumbre sin inmutarse por su presencia ,

-Tenemos un contrato que finalizar , saca una cantidad increíble de papeles y se los entrega .

-Pon Atención solo lo explicaré una vez , ganaste quinientos mil millones y ese mismo cliente dió esa misma cantidad 10 veces , ten el cheque , le extiende el papel , firma aquí por favor , le entrega un bolígrafo .

\- Segundo aquí está la deuda totalmente cancelada y la escritura de la casa de tu abuelo y sus gastos del hospital privado ya fueron cancelados por la corporación .

\- Ve en paz ya no me debes nada el contrato del night club expiró ayer , fue un placer hacer negocios contigo ..

Atem tenía todos documentos sellados y firmados por Seto y sus abogados , tenía en su mano la escritura y el cheque con la jugosa cantidad .

-Seto este dinero es tuyo no mío , ni siquiera rebajaste el monto de la hipóteca , la atención en ese hospital privado el mejor de todo Japón tampoco es barato …

Y la última factura de su colegio y materias totalmente cancelado y también él de su hermano pequeño

-¿Porque haces esto ?

-Todo lo planeé te he seguido durante años desde que dejaste ese orfanato ordené tu búsqueda con los contactos de mi padre y un poco de dinero fue posible, aun no te he olvidado Atem nunca lo hice.

-¿Olvidarme en qué sentido ?

Dime porqué no dejaste que esos hombres subieran al escenario, tú los golpeaste lo vi todo , ¿no era tu deseo verme humillado sometido por un hombre? , eso dijiste ,

-Recibía muchas humillaciones de tu parte siempre hablabas cosas a mis espaldas tenías el descaro de enviarte fotos de tus novias a mi correo y de anunciar públicamente tu compromiso todo eso me lastimó mucho.

-¿Porqué me hacías eso ?, siempre te amé desde que nos conocimos fuiste, mi primer beso y mi primera vez lo comprobaste tu mismo , tu sed de venganza contra mí y tus celos te llevaron a tomarme y hacérmelo muy rudo no soporté el dolor ,solo me usaste verdad ?.

-Ese día yo rechazé a joey ,él me besó me tomó por sorpresa , pero después le dije a quién amaba, lo estoy viendo ahora en este instante , sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ,dime Seto Kaiba me amas ? o solo son fantasías de las que siempre me he aferrado , tal vez confundí tu cariño con amor , ¡dímelo para olvidarte de una vez no seguir alimentando sueños que no se cumplirán! ¡dímelo a los ojos Kaiba! …

-¿Atem estás loco? como podría yo amarte? No tienes dinero dijo sin verlo a la cara dejándose llevar por su orgullo de nuevo esa actitud que nunca cambió en él . * no quería decirle que para él atem era su mundo su vida *

\- ¿Entonces lo de ayer fue una aventura ? como la cualquiera que siempre he sido para ti ? sonrió… le salieron lágrimas.

-¡Gracias seto! , por todo lo que hiciste y te agradezco que me apoyarás cuando más lo necesité ., da la vuelta y se va corriendo cuando cerraron la puerta de un fuerte golpe y un jalón lo hizo chocar contra la pared , estaba siendo devorado por los labios candentes de Seto quién lo besaba con desespero

-¡yo te amo! no me hagas repetirlo …

Atem estaba en shock pero salió rápidamente, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hombre y comenzó besarlo con todas las ganas que le tenía.

-¡Seto hazme el amor ! , le dijo al terminar el beso .

Kaiba sonrió -como su majestad el faraón lo ordene ,

lo cargó poniéndolo boca abajo encima del escritorio ,le quitó con delicadeza el saco ,lo tiró al piso , luego metió su mano sin pudor alguno en el pantalón de Atem tocándole su miembro , seguía avanzando, sacó su mano y comenzó a desabotonar y quitar el pantalón junto con él bóxer ,

\- Atem por favor súbete al escritorio .

Él así lo hizo quedando su trasero inclinado muy expuesto , kaiba se arrimó a lamer su entrada produciendo gemidos a su pareja .

Reemplazó su boca con los dedos y a Atem parecía gustarle ,se retorcía de placer meciéndose en su escritorio.

Seto no podía creer que tuviera a la persona por la que mas luchó y ahora nada los separará de eso él se va a encargar, perseguiría a su novio al mas allá si fuera necesario lo tenía muy claro .

se desnudó para disfrutar con su amado , primero se restregó en sus nalgas .

sonriendo ,esperaba la reacción de Atem que no se hizo esperar

-¡Hazlo ya ! gemidos de suplica ,lo embestía sin entrar tan solo para que él le rogara ser tomado .

-¡Seto! .. el mismo se tomó sus nalgas separándolas abriéndose y mostrándole su rosado ano para que él entrara, lo volvió a ver con una mirada de deseo, que fue el detonante para hacer perder a seto la cordura que " quería" aparentar , tomó su cadera alzándole una pierna y lo penetró con todas sus fuerzas ,

\- ¡Atem deberías llamarte tentación , maldita sea eso eres !

Lo embestía , salía de él y entraba como poseso .

¡AHHH ! sus quejidos eran de placer , le gustaba provocar a Seto y lo logró .

Agarró su cuerpo cambiándolo de posición embistiéndolo contra la pared , lo coloco en el suelo sin salir de él , levantándolo con sus embestidas , seto lo había puesto contra la ventana comenzando a anochecer en ese gran vitral muy resistente ,podía ver las personas caminando .

-Se-to.. ¡AHHH ! pa-ra .. nos ..ve-rán en .. la ven..tana …

Continuó más rápido y fuerte dándole en su punto G ,

Le arrancó un gemido afeminado muy sonoro .. tanto así que Atem se sonrojó , Seto le besó ,cambiandolo de posición de espaldas a la ventana , y él arrolló sus piernas torneadas en la cadera de seto moviéndose a su ritmo ..

Eso fue maravilloso seto el mejor orgasmo de mi vida , mientras lo abrazaba , seto sonrió es muy difícil contenerse con alguien como tú , se levanta del sillón que más parecía una cama que otra cosa , Desnudo sin inmutarse , mientras que Atem no podía quitar la vista de semejante hombre , fue directo a su escritorio ya estaban en navidad nevaba tenía ya seis meses de estar con seto y vivir en su mansión , sacó una caja de su gaveta en forma de corazón de terciopelo azul y se dirigió donde su amado y se la entregó

-¡Ábrela!

Atem sonrió ¡Qué detalle tan hermoso tu siempre tan detallista conmigo! * la abre y ve un un zafiro de tamaño colosal en el añillo de compromiso ..

-Seto tú .. no pudo continuar salieron lágrimas traicioneras de su ojos .

El millonario se arrodilla ante él ,

-¿Atem Mutou le concederías el gran honor a Seto kaiba de ser su esposo para toda la vida?

-El tricolor ni lo pensó ,

-¡Sí !

Seto procede a ponerle el anillo a su ahora prometido , quién se le tiró encima tumbándolo al suelo de felicidad ..

Atem nunca olvidaría ese 24 de diciembre fecha en el que santa cumplió su más anhelado sueño.

Ambos sellaron su compromiso con un tierno beso .

Seto toma y besa la mano de Atem ,

-Recuerda no hay nadie en este mundo que te ame más que yo ...


End file.
